The Doctor is in
by VampireFish
Summary: Edward Richtofen has finally had enough of Tank Dempsey, and now seeks revenge. Rated M for content of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another load of zombies to face. That's the way Tank Dempsey looked at things. He'd been doing the same for as long as he could remember, stuck with an imperial soldier, a drunken Russian and a deranged Nazi. The only changes were the location and the weapons they used. Now they were in a soviet base of some description, and the latest wacky weaponry they had the joy of testing was the Thundergun and the Gersch device. The Thundergun was popular with all of them, having the ability to blast back zombies and sending them flying was extremely satisfying and oddly entertaining. The Gersch device was more of a portable black hole that sucked in zombies, and the only qualm with it was that of Edward Richtofen. He often wondered aloud why there was a Gersch device, but no 'Richtofen' device. The drunken Russian Nikolai couldn't really care less, as long as it killed zombies. Takeo believed them to be 'devices of great honour'.

The sun had just begun to set, and the men were bracing themselves for the final wave, in theory, for the day. They were holding out on one of the lunar lander stations, near the PhD Flopper perk-a-cola machine. Takeo was checking the on the left, Nikolai on the right, while Richtofen and Dempsey were watching the stairs.

''Nothing yet'' Nikolai called down.

''No sign of anything here'' Takeo added.

''Perhaps meine children are trying a new strategy '' the doctor said, almost giggling.

''Oh that's just great, smart-ass zombies'' Dempsey huffed.

A sound in the distance caused the four men to become silent, their faces intent as they strained to hear the sound. Somewhere off to the right, they could hear the familiar sound of wooden panels being clumsily torn off of windows. A grin spread over Dempsey's face.

''Nah, turns out they're still just as stupid as you Doc'' he chuckled.

In response, Richtofen glared at the marine, and Dempsey had to admit it was a little creepy. The look on the doctor's face was of pure hatred, and he couldn't look away. He was only roused from his trance by Nikolai's voice booming to him.

''Hey! Eyes front Dempsey!''

Tearing his gaze away from Richtofen, he looked ahead to find a steady stream of zombies making their way towards them. Sighting up his HK21, Dempsey waited until the zombies reached the base of the stairs before unleashing a torrent of bullets at them. Richtofen followed suit with his Galil, concentrating hard on getting headshots for the sake of ammunition. Takeo had his hands full at his window, with five zombies all vying for a chance to get to his flesh through the wooden boards. He was gradually ripping through the rotting flesh with his RPK, and occasionally hacking at them with his knife. At the other window, Nikolai was having fun with his spas-12, blasting zombies apart, sending bits of flesh and sinew through the air. He even tossed the odd grenade to add to the fun.

Eventually the horde of undead began to thin down to the occasional straggler, so the men would resume their usual nightly routine of boarding windows, looking for any supplies, and then arguing over who would take first watch. For tonight, Takeo would be on first watch, so he settled down on the stairs and began checking his weapons and cleaning them. Nikolai, who was on the second watch, had already wandered off somewhere, burping as he went. Before he left, Richtofen gave Dempsey one last death stare and stormed off muttering about revenge. Dempsey was left completely baffled by this. The hurling of insults had become an everyday thing between them now, and he had said much worse things to the Nazi but never received much more than a roll of the eyes in return. Now though, he'd seriously pissed him off.

''Doctor is very angry with you, American'' Takeo noted.

''Yeah I can see that…but what did I say that was different to what I normally say?'' Dempsey wondered aloud. Takeo shrugged, not knowing how to reply.

''My thoughts exactly'' Dempsey said.

He would find out what caused the doctor to react in such a way…


	2. Chapter 2

It was strangely quiet around the base. Nikolai had slumped into the corner, vodka in hand, and was singing in a horrid tune about his third wife. Takeo merely ignored him, opting instead to sit on a flight of stairs with his beloved katana, carefully wiping it clean.

''…and that…'' Nikolai burped mid-sentence ''…is how I got rid of fourth wife. She was bitch'' he finished. Takeo rolled his eyes, and he wondered how many wives the drunkard had murdered, his own or otherwise. He looked over to Nikolai, and saw that the Russian had an almighty grin on his face, but his eyes were closed. Takeo was about to get up and check that Nikolai was alright, but stopped when he heard a loud snore come from him. Reassured that Nikolai was still with them, Takeo sat back down and continued his vigil. He wondered where Dempsey and Richtofen had gotten to; he hadn't seen them since sunset.

On the other side of the base, Dempsey was walking toward where he usually spent his free time. Stopping to kick the juggernog machine and grab a soda, he paused to think about things. Feeling the sweet taste of soda quench his thirst, he thought over what had happened earlier with Richtofen. He was always trading insults with the crazed Nazi, but this was different. He could have sworn he'd seen something in his eyes, something unnatural. Granted everything about Richtofen was unnatural, he thought, but there was something very wrong there. Raising the bottle to his lips to take one last mouthful, Dempsey drained the bottle and placed it on the ground, lining it up with the dozens of other bottles he'd placed there. Maybe I could set up a bowling alley, he thought.

Smiling to himself, he checked that his HK21 was secure on his back and carried on with his journey to his sleeping area. By the time he reached his make-shift quarters, he could feel the fatigue beginning to creep into his muscles. Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to his thrown-together bed and sat on it, relishing the comfort. He was about to lie down when he remembered he still had his weapons on him. The last thing I need is a bullet wound he thought to himself, Richtofen is a big enough pain the ass. He stood and removed the HK21 from his back, and took his ray gun from his thigh holster, placing them on a nearby crate. He stretched, feeling his joints click and his muscles clench. Sighing, he began walking to his bed.

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and he watched helplessly as the floor came rushing up to greet him. With a dull thud he hit the floor face first, blood streaming from his now broken nose. His eyes welled up, and he could feel small pang of pain on the left side of his neck, which seemed insignificant compared to the pain in his head. He started to feel sleepy, and no matter how hard he fought, his eyelids continued closing. He tried moving his arms and his legs, but it was like trying to shift led.

The last thing he saw was a pair of black leather boots…


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing doctor?"

Takeo had seen Richtofen for the first time since he stormed off, and he was curious to know what he was up to. He usually wondered about the base, stopping to have brief talks with him and Nikolai. He never completely vanished for a few hours.

Richtofen was walking past the stairs when Takeo spoke. He stopped immediately, and turned slowly to face the Imperial Soldier. An shy grin crept onto his face.

"Novhere in particular, just…you know…" he stammered, scratching his head. Takeo's eyes narrowed in on the flustered Nazi.

"I know…?" Takeo began.

"Vell…aheh…I vas just looking for a new place to shleep…" Richtofen blurted out, desperate for Takeo to let him leave.

The Japanese soldier surveyed the German for a while, and eventually he nodded and Richtofen seized his chance to escape. Turning on his heel he strode away from the curious Takeo, and once he was out of sight he broke into a jog, he was in a hurry to get back to what he was doing.

Tank slowly came around. He lifted his heavy eye lids to discover a bright light shining on his face. Squinting, he could see that it was a lamp that had been manoeuvred to hover right over him. As the feeling gradually came back to his body, he realised that he was lying down on a table…and that he was tied to said table. He was becoming more coherent by the minute, and he finally was able to move his limbs. Not much though, as whatever restraints had been put on him were strong. Thankful that his head wasn't restrained, he craned his neck to try and get a better view of where he was. He didn't recognise this part of the base. It was a small room with no windows. Aside from the light above him it was quite dark. Looking around, a bolt of terror shot through him when he noticed a table to the left of where he was. On the table was a plethora of surgical equipment, varying from small scalpels to large bone saws. They shined in the light. Fear finally overcame Dempsey, and he shouted out.

"Anybody there!"

The sound of boots pacing on the floor echoed across to him. His eyes darted around trying pinpoint the location of the sound. He looked over towards the doors, and he waited for the owner of the boots to walk in. His breathing quickened and he could feel his heart hammering on his ribcage as the panic swept through him like an almighty wave. The doors opened.

The figure stood there for a moment, and Dempsey struggled to see who, or what, it was. A few minutes passed, and his patience finally snapped.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want!" he shouted at the figure. He was greeted by silence. Slowly, the figure stepped forward, and Dempsey could now tell that it was male.

"C'mon you fucking coward! Show yourself!" he shouted defiantly.

The man laughed. No…he giggled, a high pitched peal of laughter erupted from him. That laugh could only belong to one person.

"Vell, vell Dempshey, you still think zat being brash and macho vill save your skin?"

Dempsey should have known Richtofen would be the one behind this. The look he received earlier was an early warning sign. He fell back on the table as he realised how stupid he'd been.

"Surprise, surprise. I would never have guessed you would do this Kraut" Dempsey attempted to be sarcastic in an attempt to hide that he was getting scared. He didn't like being vulnerable at the best of times. Being vulnerable at the hands of an unstable back alley plastic surgeon was his idea of hell. Richtofen stepped into the light, allowing Dempsey to take a good look at him. He had a sly grin on his face.

"Oh ve vill have such fun Dempshey!" he laughed, practically dancing up the table the marine was tied down to. He stopped and gazed down at his quarry, and dozens of thoughts flew through his mind as to what he could do to him. Dempsey looked him straight in the eye, doing his best to look defiant.

"You better let me up Nazi" he growled. Richtofen smiled even wider.

"I do not think so American; I've had enough of your insults and ridicules." He hissed at Dempsey.

"What now all of a sudden you decide to get pissy with me? After all this time?" the marine asked incredulously. He was still struggling against his bonds.

"Zhere is no point trying to escape Dempsey, you von't get avay" Richtofen giggled. But Dempsey wouldn't give up that easily. Grunting with effort, he thrashed furiously, and Richtofen simply watched him with intense interest, chuckling all the while. Eventually, Dempsey began to tire, and his efforts at freeing himself were getting weaker. He slumped back on the table, and observed his captor. He was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat had broken out across his forehead.

"I did say" Richtofen said smugly.

Dempsey now lay on the table, exhausted. But the fire of defiance was still blazing in his eyes. Richtofen decided to begin his fun. Rubbing his gloved hands together, he approached the trapped marine and raked his eyes up and down his body. Tank was always his favourite test subject; he adored his blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The Fuhrer himself would be jealous of him. Richtofen always marvelled at his toned body, albeit enhanced a little by his experiments. The main thing he loved was Dempsey's volatile personality. He was always partial to a fiery being.

Richtofen moved to the table that held all sorts of different surgical equipment. He picked up the scalpel and held it up to the light, watching the light dance off its sharp surface.

"Now ve begin ze fun


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to take the opportunity to thank those who have reviewed and commented on my fics. I really appreciate it. I'm still getting used to this site, and I thank you for your support

So without further ado, the fourth chapter! Enjoy

Dempsey's eyes widened in fear as Richtofen bent down, scalpel in hand, looking for a place to cut first. Just as he was about to cut into the exposed flesh of Dempsey's arm, Richtofen stopped and straightened again, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know vhere to begin!" he chuckled.

Dempsey thought about ways to escape the clutches of the crazy-ass Nazi. He was securely tied down, and he had already tried getting free by himself to no avail. He looked around for anything he could use and there wasn't a single thing in reach. He looked at the doctor, who was totally distracted simulating slicing actions with his scalpel. Come on Tank, he thought to himself desperately, think man think.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his thigh. He looked down to find Richtofen's gloved hand clutching the scalpel just above a newly formed cut in his leg. He could already see the blood staining his clothes. Looking at Richtofen, he saw that his eyes were alight with something he'd never seen before. The sight of it terrified him on a primal level. Those luminous green eyes were gazing at the bloodied scalpel. Dempsey's eyes widened at what the crazed doctor did next. Richtofen looked Dempsey straight in the eye, and brought the scalpel to his lips. Never breaking eye-contact, Richtofen swept his tongue along the scalpel blade, lapping up all of the blood. It sent shivers down his spine; Dempsey watched his body spasm in delight. Licking his lips, Richtofen closed his eyes and savoured the delicious taste of the red nectar. Dempsey was in total shock, he didn't what to say or do, so he just watched in terrified amazement.

When Richtofen opened his eyes, Dempsey could see that his pupils were dilated, and he also noticed that he was breathing rapidly. Their gazes locked, and Richtofen smiled wickedly at the trapped marine. Finally Dempsey was all his to do with what he wished! Ever since he began the super soldier experiments, Dempsey was always the most promising subject. He'd been longing to test for any side effects, and what changes had occurred. But first, he just wanted to have some fun with him.

Dempsey noticed a change in the doctor's demeanour. He was no longer distracted; in contrast he was now fully focused on him. Richtofen bent down until he was right in Dempsey's face, and this unnerved the marine even more. The next thing he saw was a flash of silver, followed by a stinging sensation on his left cheek. He could feel something warm trickling down his face and onto his neck, and judging by the hungry look on Richtofen's face, he had cut him again. Dempsey couldn't recall being this close physically to another human, let alone a psychopathic one. Richtofen had taken up his entire field of vision, and Dempsey could feel the excitement rolling off of him. They were nose to nose.

Slowly the doctor shifted, and moved down to Dempsey's neck, and the marine could feel cool breath tickling his sweaty skin. He felt something warm and wet touch his him, and with a shudder he realised that Richtofen was licking the blood from his neck. He tried to shift away from him, but Richtofen gripped his chin and held him fast, and continued lapping at the blood from the wound he'd inflicted. Every now and then, Richtofen would let slip a small moan, and Dempsey would squirm in response.

Dempsey was on the verge of giving up. He couldn't escape; he was trapped with Richtofen and whatever he had planned for him.

Just then, Richtofen straightened and wiped his mouth clear of blood.

"It is…vunderbar…" he sighed, a hint of lust in his voice.

"You're sick" Dempsey spat.

Richtofen just laughed. "You're not ze first to say so American" he giggled.

Gazing down at his favourite subject, Richtofen began to consider where to cut next.

"Perhaps ze chest? No, no zat vill not do…ze jugular is too messy and to quick, as is ze wrist, gah so much to choose from!" he was practically giddy.

He paced up and down the table, observing a slowly surrendering Dempsey, and decided to take things to the next level. To Dempsey's horror, Richtofen climbed on the table and was now straddling the marine, who now began struggling for all his life was worth. Not only were his hands and feet bound, but now he had a crazy-ass scientist on top of him. Could it get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazy Stig – I know what you mean :P it's the most fun way to write about them. I don't think Richtofen would get nervous, he'd enjoy it too much. Fear not, all questions will be answered soon enough. Ramirez! Thanks for commenting/reviewing.**

**wizard101iamlvl40 – I work on both sites This is where I will be posting more stuff in future.**

**I-Am-The-Stig – Thank you very much for your feedback. I really enjoy writing stuff like this, and it makes me all the happier to know that there are others that enjoy my work. **

**But yes, without further ado THE FIFTH CHAPTER! Read, review, but most of all enjoy!**

Dempsey's question was answered immediately. Richtofen, a look of pure evil on his face, began hacking and slashing at Dempsey's chest, laughing maniacally as he did so. Not hard enough to create substantial damage, but enough to cut through his clothing and mark his skin. Once he was satisfied with his knife work, Richtofen held the scalpel between his lips and tore through the rest of Dempsey's shirt.

Oh, he had been enhanced alright.

Richtofen could not help gaping at the American's exposed torso. He was quite muscular before the experiments, but this was just staggering. Thick bands of muscle threaded into the tanned flesh, and it was peppered with little scars, a few of them were probably Richtofen's doing. He watched as the muscles moved with each of Dempsey's breaths, marvelling at how they flexed.

"Wow, I always knew you were gay" Dempsey laughed spitefully. He knew he was doomed, so he thought he should have some fun and piss him off. He winced in pain as Richtofen sliced across his stomach with the scalpel. He could already feel the blood oozing out.

"I…am not…I am merely appreciating mein handiwork" he retorted, and he shifted so he was straddling Dempsey's hips.

"Really? You're not? Then why have you mounted me?" the American asked.

"So zat I can get a better look at vhat happens vhen I do zis!" and he placed the scalpel in the middle of Dempsey's chest, and trailed it all the way down to the hem of his pants, cutting his skin and causing him to shout out in pain.

"Argh! Why don't you just get it over with!" Dempsey yelled.

"Ah, Dempshey you still do not understand. I do not vish to kill you" he leaned down and licked up some of the blood that had come from the fresh cut, a small moan escaping him, before raising his head and looking at Dempsey "I vant you to beg for me to bring you death, I vant to hear you scream for mercy" .

Dempsey's breath caught in his throat. "Wh…what…?"

"You heard me" the tone of Richtofen's voice was pure just evil.

With that, Richtofen slashed at Dempsey's arm, and the marine shouted out in pain again.

"Somebody get me out of here! Please!" he screamed, hoping that either Nikolai or Takeo would hear him. Hell, he'd be happy if a zombie heard him and came running. Or a hellhound.

"Ja! JA! Scream for help! I love it vhen zey scream!" the Nazi gushed.

Richtofen placed his gloved hand on the wound, and then raised it up to the light. He watched as the blood ran down his glove, glistening red like rubies under the harsh light. Dempsey now had his eyes closed, and he was silently praying that this would end. His eyes shot open when he felt Richtofen remove himself from on top of him.

"Finally had enough doc?" Oh please, please tell me he's done! He was greeted with a giggle.

"Nein, not in ze slightest" Richtofen replied, a huge grin etched into his features.

Everything went dark, and for a second Dempsey thought he was about to pass out. Then it hit him, Richtofen had turned the lights out, knowing it would take Dempsey's eyes a while to adjust after being exposed to the harsh light for so long. The whole room was pitch black, Dempsey couldn't see anything, not even himself. He could hear a shuffling sound, and he tried desperately to pinpoint where and what the sound was.

"Dempshey…" came a quiet whisper from his left. He looked there, but he still couldn't see.

"Oh Dempshey…" there it was again, but this time it was much closer. Panic was now beginning to make itself apparent in Dempsey, he had broken out in a sweat and his chest was heaving with his fast breathing. His heart was hammering away inside him, the sound filling his ears and causing his head to throb.

He felt something touch his chest, and it trailed its way down to his hips before disappearing. He then heard the most disturbing sound he'd ever heard in his life.

"Oohhh, Ja zat is…ah"

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd lied down and done nothing, but that was not the Tank Dempsey way. He'd escaped a situation like this, it was nowhere near as creepy, but he still escaped nonetheless.

"Richtofen! What the hell are you doing!" he shouted at the dark.

He felt the air shift around him, and Richtofen was right next to him.

"I vant to bathe in your blood American. And vhat sveet blood it is."

Dempsey had heard him say something like that to the zombies, and he had thought it was a necrophilia thing. He never realised it applied to the living too.

"Go fuck yourself " Dempsey spat at him.

"Zhere it is! Ze fire, ze rage! Show me more!" Richtofen said happily.

Once again, Dempsey felt the scalpel cut at him. This time, Richtofen had cut his side down his ribcage, and it hurt like hell.

"God Damn it! I will make you pay for this!" he shouted furiously.

The only sound in the room was his breathing, and he willed his eyes to focus on anything to give him a better view of the room. Then he saw the shape of a man, looming over him. Before he could say anything, Richtofen crouched down until he was level with his body on the table, and Dempsey could only watch as his face drew nearer to him. He then felt Richtofen's tongue trailing across his side, and then he flinched in agony when he felt the doctor's mouth latch onto him. He screamed, over and over, but the pain would not relent, it just kept getting worse.

Richtofen stood up, licking his lips.

"Ze blood! Ze beautiful blood!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this to their faves! I apologise for taking so long with this, so enjoy!

It was now nightfall at the Soviet base, and Takeo was attempting to rouse Nikolai from his drunken stupor. It was his turn to go on watch.

"Nikorai wirr you prease wake?" Takeo sighed, knowing that it wouldn't work, but trying anyway. Nikolai completely ignored him, persisting in his loud snores.

Growing more frustrated, Takeo kicked the Russian hard in the leg.

"Alright! Alright! Nikolai is awake" he groaned.

"It is your turn to go on watch" Takeo informed him. Nikolai grunted in response.

The Russian picked himself up, wobbling a little, and wondered over to the stairs to sit and keep watch. Takeo rolled his eyes, wondering how on earth Nikolai could function with so much of that poison in his system. He sat down and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Hey Takeo?" Nikolai called to him

"What?"

"When's the last time you saw Richtofen or Dempsey?" he asked

Takeo raised his hat. That was a very good question.

"When I took watch, a few hours ago" he replied.

It occurred to him that the pair had been gone some time. He had seen Richtofen earlier and there was definitely something suspicious going on with the German. But he hadn't seen Dempsey, and he saw how angry the doctor was with him.

"Nikorai, did you see how angry Richtofen was with Dempsey?" he asked sitting up.

"I heard it" Nikolai replied. He too was now wondering where they had gotten to.

The two men looked at each other for a second, listening for any signs of anyone else in the base. Usually, Dempsey went away to try and get some sleep, but he would usually return and continue his attempts at getting at Nikolai's vodka. Although Nikolai was glad the American wasn't trying to steal his precious poison, he was still unnerved by his absence. Takeo stood up.

"You think we should go look for them?" Nikolai enquired.

Takeo nodded "I do not rike this silence. And the way the doctor rooked at Dempsey gives me reason to berieve he may have done something." He grabbed his Katana, and placed it carefully in its sheath.

"Da, I see what you mean" Nikolai agreed, rummaging in his backpack.

Takeo was about to ask what the Russian was doing, when he took a bottle of Vodka out of the bag and took a considerably large mouthful from it. He chuckled as he put it back in his bag.

"Very good, let's go find the idiots" he said, and Takeo wondered how on earth Nikolai could call them idiots without thinking of himself.

So they set off on their search for the other two members of their squad. They agreed that they would check Dempsey's quarters first as it was the nearest to them. Nikolai went in first, while Takeo watched the door just in case.

"Oh shit…"

Takeo made his way into the room. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw what Nikolai was staring at. On the floor near the bed was a small pool blood, and Dempsey's weapons were still on the cabinet. He NEVER went anywhere without a weapon, none of them did. The two men looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Nikolai asked, getting worried.

"We check Richtofen's quarters" Takeo said.

And they did just that, and found no sign of him anywhere. They checked near the room just to be sure, but they both came to the same conclusion. They needed to find Dempsey, and they needed to find him fast.

#################################

Dempsey's eyes had now adjusted to the darkness, and to his horror he could see Richtofen even more clearly now. He had opened the top half of his space suit, and his torso was exposed.

Oh God, this can't get any worse.

The German was very thin, but toned nonetheless. He was stood as if in a trance, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Dempsey squinted, and he could make out smears of something dark on his body. For a second he thought it was mud or an old wound.

But then he realised what it was, as Richtofen moved his gloved hand across his own body, leaving a trail of the same substance.

Oh fuck.

It's my blood. My. Fucking. Blood.

He drinks it and he's using it as massage oil.

"You're a fucking psycho! A sick, twisted, perverted psycho!" he shouted at the German.

Richtofen giggled. "Why thank you" he laughed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Dempsey was past the point of reason, he just wanted out. "Is it because of the little girl? Samantha? What you did to her?"

Richtofen stopped laughing, and approached the table, staring straight into Dempsey's eyes.

"How do you know about zat?" he hissed

"We all heard the radio transmissions! We all…" Dempsey was cut short by Richtofen's fist colliding with his jaw.

"You know nothing!" Richtofen yelled at him.

Dempsey turned his head and spat in Richtofen's face.

"Fuck. You." He said, laughing as he did so despite the pain in his jaw.

Richtofen stood back, bringing a gloved hand up to his face. He wiped the saliva off of him, and watched as Dempsey continued laughing at him. He would not accept that. Walking over to the table where he had left his instruments, he placed the scalpel down and looked at what else he could use.

No, not the bone saw, that's too quick.

"The knife!"

Richtofen smiled to himself and picked up the knife. Running his fingers along the blade, he turned around and looked at Dempsey who had now stopped laughing, and he was staring at the doctor. Once again without breaking eye contact, Richtofen took the knife, only this time he used it on himself. He trailed the blade across his chest, closing his eyes and immersing himself in the sensations.

Pleasure.

Pain.

Power.

He felt it all.

He shivered as the blade cut his skin, and moaned as the blood trickled out of the wound and down his chest.

Dempsey was still somehow shocked by this. He liked hurting himself too?

I'm so fucked.

Richtofen walked toward the marine, and smiled wickedly as he tried to free himself again. Dempsey tugged and pulled at his restraints, but they just wouldn't give up. He looked down at his body. He was an absolute mess, sporting several scrapes going across his body. And there was the massive gash starting at the base of his neck leading down to his hips. The worst wound was the one on his side, which was still bleeding. Not to mention the great big bite that was there too.

Richtofen placed the blade of the knife under Dempsey's chin, forcing him to look at his captor.

"Give it up American, you vill never escape me. You are mine!"

Still Dempsey struggled.

"Defiant until ze end." Richtofen laughed.

*snap*


	7. Chapter 7

Nikolai and Takeo's search had become frantic now, they were beginning to panic. Dempsey's disappearance, along with the blood on the floor of his room, could mean he was in serious danger. Not to mention that Richtofen had also vanished, and seemingly taken his weapons with him. They were now stood near the quick revive machine, having searched the entire base.

"We must find them, and fast!" Nikolai said

Suddenly, they heard a shout. And it was coming from below them.

Crouching down, they heard another shout.

"That's Dempsey!" Takeo said, straining to hear more.

"We need to get down there!" Nikolai urged.

With one of his arms free, Dempsey was now engaged in a battle for dominance with Richtofen. The German was struggling to pin the Marine down now that he had broken one of his bonds, and he was fighting ferociously despite his wounds.

"You're fucked now Kraut, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dempsey bellowed, thrashing violently.

Before Richtofen could do anything to stop him, Dempsey had freed himself, and sent a bone crushing kick into his stomach. Richtofen fell backwards, his own blood flooding into his mouth. The taste was intoxicating, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He was so engrossed, that he didn't even notice that Dempsey was now trying to make his way over to him.

The marine watched in disgust as Richtofen writhed and moaned on the floor, and he concentrated on getting his body to obey him. Being strapped down for so long had weakened him dramatically, and when he tried to stand up, he fell to his knees. The pain he felt in his legs was debilitating, the muscles were begging him not to try to stand. But he ignored them, driven by sheer rage and hatred for the man in front of him. Using the table for support, he got to his feet and gained his balance.

Richtofen was now aware of Dempsey, and he noticed that he was a little unsteady in his feet. Using this to his advantage, Richtofen got up, grabbed the scalpel, and hid in the dark corner of the room. He watched as Dempsey struggled to find him.

"I'm going to fucking skin you Kraut!" Dempsey growled, searching for him.

He grabbed the nearest sharp object, a knife, with the intention of sticking it in a place where the sun does not shine. His eyes roamed the darkness, but he could not make anything out.

Richtofen watched as Dempsey's eyes skirted over him and past him, and he silently huffed in relief. He watched in awe as Dempsey straightened, and took on the stance of a predator searching for his prey.

Only there was no prey to be found here.

He could still taste the blood in his mouth, and it was distracting him from the matter at hand. Concentrating on Dempsey, he noticed that his shirt was still torn, and he raked his eyes over the Marine's exposed torso. Richtofen adored the gashes and tears he had made in Dempsey's skin, and how the blood had flowed from them. He felt his body quiver in anticipation of doing it again.

He thought of Dempsey's exposed body as a canvas, and that he was the artist, and the scalpel his brush.

Dempsey's blood was the paint.

Once again, he marvelled at how muscular the American was. There were some benefits of 115 exposure after all…

Dempsey was growing more and more frustrated, and he was running out of ideas on how to find the crazy-ass Nazi. But he would not leave without finding him.

Then he realised something that may well solve the problem.

God I hope this works, he thought to himself.

Richtofen noticed a change in Dempsey's demeanor, and saw that he was looking at the knife and back to himself…

No…he wouldn't.

Richtofen watched, transfixed, as Dempsey took the knife and brought it up to his chest. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when Dempsey pushed the blade of the knife into his exposed flesh and trailed it across, drawing blood. A jolt shot through Richtofen, and he couldn't stop the feeling of arousal flowing through him. He watched as Dempsey hissed at the pain, and looked down at the self-inflicted wound.

"You like what you see?" Dempsey asked, looking around the room.

Richtofen couldn't deny the sight was mouth-watering to behold. He couldn't help it, the pleasure he was getting out of seeing this was too much…

He let out a small moan.

Dempsey's head snapped up and his eyes zeroed in on Richtofen.

"Got you now" he ran into the corner and tackled Richtofen, pinning him to the ground.

"Nein!" Richtofen shouted in protest.

Dempsey had a sadistic grin on his face as he pinned the doctor's arms, and watched as fear began to appear on Richtofen's face.

"Let's see how you like it" Dempsey hissed, pulling the doctor to his feet and throwing him across the room.

Richtofen collided with the table and crumpled into a heap on the floor. He tried to crawl away but he could not move quickly enough, and Dempsey picked him up and put on the table, securing his arms.

"Vhat are you going to do Dempshey…?" he asked

It was then Dempsey noticed something…

There wasn't any fear in Richtofen's eyes or in his voice, he just looked merely curious, and this unsettled Dempsey.

Screw this…

Dempsey took the knife and slashed across Richtofen's chest and watched the man's reaction.

It wasn't what he expected.

Richtofen closed his eyes and let out an erotic moan of pleasure, licking his lips.

"Oh…ja do zat again…"

Dempsey's mouth gaped in shock, and he could only watch as Richtofen writhed and giggled at him. Now what the fuck was he supposed to?

Out of desperation for revenge, he took the knife and hacked and slashed at Richtofen's exposed torso, cutting and tearing at his pale skin. Once again, he moaned at Dempsey's actions, and raised his body in anticipation.

Dempsey stopped when Richtofen's laughter broke his concentration. He could see his abdominal muscles tensing as he laughed.

"Oh poor little Dempshey. Did you really think zat zis vould hurt me?" he was really laughing now.

Dempsey was speechless.

"Oh…it is like nothing in zis vorld! To feel you cutting at my flesh is just so…erotic…ja" he moaned and raised his hips again.

Frozen in place, Dempsey had no idea what to do. He'd even dropped the knife. He looked at Richtofen, who had a maniacal grin on his face. To Dempsey horror, Richtofen sat up and broke his bonds with ease.

"Oh my God…"

"Yes Dempshey. I could have escaped vhenever I vanted to. But I vas having so much fun!" he giggled.

That was it. Dempsey fell to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.

Richtofen crouched down beside him, surveying him with interest.

"Vhat is ze matter Dempshey? Cat got your tongue?" he giggled uncontrollably.

Dempsey just kept looking in front of him, staring at the ground.

He didn't even flinch when Richtofen leaned in and ran his tongue over Dempsey's neck, having one last taste of his sweet blood.

"Oooohh…it is so vunderbar" and with that Richtofen stood, and began redressing himself.

Once he was finished, Richtofen took one last look at Dempsey, before turning around and striding out of the room.

Sometime later, Takeo and Nikolai heard footsteps, and turned to find Richtofen walking on the floor above them.

"Doctor, where have you been! Are you alright?" Takeo asked, allowing his frustration to show.

"Da where have you been?" Nikolai added.

Richtofen stopped and looked over the railings at the two men, a sly grin on his face.

"I am absolutely vunderbar."


End file.
